koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Xuchang
The Invasion of Xuchang (許都侵攻戦) is a fictional battle between Sun Ce and Cao Cao's forces. It occurred during the Battle of Guandu when Xuchang, Cao Cao's base of operations, was poorly guarded. With Cao Cao's attention diverted towards Yuan Shao, Sun Ce desires to use the moment of weakness to rescue the emperor, who was held by Cao Cao at Xuchang. Role in Games Dynasty Warriors First appearing in Dynasty Warriors 4, the player's army (either Shu, Wu or Nanman) has to storm the castle. They arrange a siege ramp to get into the castle grounds quicker. The main camp comes under attack and may also be protected. Sometime later, Sima Yi sets gunpowder to blow the troops up. The battle can be played by using three different forces in Dynasty Warriors 6 (namely Sun Ce's Forces, Sima Yi's Forces, and Lu Bu's Forces). The first deals with Sun Ce's invasion, in which they take the castle from three fronts. After breaking down the gates, they rush straight for the undermanned Xun Yu. If the player takes too long, Xiahou Dun and Xiahou Yuan will appear as reinforcements in the south. In Sun Shang Xiang and Lu Xun's Musou Modes, the victory is marred when Sun Ce is shot by arrows in his back. Taishi Ci's story has him personally challenge Xu Zhu during the battle and still has the conqueror die at the conclusion. Zhou Yu's story has the strategist persuade Sun Ce to cut their losses before they get too deep, leading to the warlord's survival. Sima Yi's version of the battle occurs after Cao Cao defeats Liu Bei at Wu Zhang. Sima Yi then rebels along with Zhang He and attacks Xu Chang. If the player opens the first gate, Cao Cao will set fire to the inner courtyards which will cause ally morale to drop. Xu Huang will later appear as reinforcements for Sima Yi. Once the second gate is opened, Cao Pi will appear with his wife as Cao Cao's last reserve. Defeating them will leave Xu Zhu to stand guard as the final obstacle. Cao Pi's last stage in Special deals with his side of Sima Yi's revolt. Sima Yi already has possession of the castle and Cao Pi has to invade it. At the beginning of the battle Sima Yi shall seal the first gate and lures Cao Pi to the west which Cao Pi senses to be a trap. Once his forces conquers the gates, Lu Xun and Yue Ying, and the remnants of Wu and Shu reinforce Sima Yi from the west and eastern sections outside Xu Chang. Cao Pi is forced to deal with the two sub-parties in order to defend his main camp in the south. Simultaneously, the strategist decides to have his forces march with the momentum. The hardest to get is Lu Bu's Forces only being unlocked as Diao Chan's last challenge to fulfill her promise to her father. The battle is similar to Sima Yi's scenario but changes the placements of Cao Cao's officers. Cao Pi will already be present defending the innermost gates instead of appearing as reinforcements. Before entering the palace, Xiahou Dun will appear and must be defeated for an easy win. After Cao Cao is defeated Lu Bu will tell Diao Chan that her wish is finally fulfilled. It also appears in the seventh installment where all theories of Sun Ce's death were put together. In the first part of the battle, Sun Ce will take a walk in the western path where he will encounter Yu Ji. Yu Ji will then start the trials, summoning apparitions of enemies and allies. If all trials are finished Yu Ji will disappear and soldiers of the late Xu Gong will attack him. In the second part, Sun Ce has disappeared and Sun Quan will have to navigate the castle in search of him. After defeating the reinforcements, led by Xiahou Dun, Sun Ce will appear to Sun Quan and his allies and drops dead from the wounds he got from the archers. Sun Quan's forces then retreats from the battle. Xu Chang is also the area where Sima Zhao will defend Sima Shi from the Wei Forces who were trying to assassinate him. The map in this installment is the same as the sixth installment with a few minor differences. Dynasty Tactics In Dynasty Tactics, a young Sun Ce may choose to try to take Xu Chang early in the game. However, once he even moves towards the capital, a cinematic noting his fatal injury during a hunting party incident occurs. Sun Ce then passes his dreams of conquest onto Sun Quan and dies. Warriors Orochi In Warriors Orochi 3, Xu Chang is held by Dong Zhuo who still intends on making his paradise. While the Coalition heads to rescue the maidens Nene, Xingcai and Oichi, Jiang Wei almost succeeds but is spotted and dies from earlier wounds. After capturing Katsuie who was forced to fight for Oichi's safety, the player and Ayane must go inside to rescue the girls, and even save Zhang He. While outside, Nagamasa and his group must distract the serpents. As soon as Dong Zhuo hears of the women's rescue, he attempts to re-kidnap them, but is defeated and dies. The party must then go after and capture Shuten Doji. In the redux, Zhang He remembers the hostages locations and the player meets with Jiang Wei after ensuring he crosses Mt. Xingshi safely. In Ultimate, the player is assigned to Dong Zhuo's side in Chapter 6, and has to prevent Yuan Shao's army from besieging the city. Later, Shennong and Dian Wei will arrive and decide to attack both armies. Once Sima Zhao and Snennong's forces are defeated, Yuan Shao's camp gates will open and he must be defeated in order to get him to retreat. Historical Information It is questionable if the battle actually took place as historically Sun Ce was said to have died before the battle of Guan Du began while other historians believe he was planning to invade Xu Chang but was assassinated before the battle even started. It was also unknown who guarded Xu Chang before the battle. Only few historians approved that the possible invasion even existed. Gallery Xu_Chang_(DW4).png|Dynasty Warriors 4 stage image Xu_Chang_(DW6).png|Dynasty Warriors 6 stage image Xuchang-dw6.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 6 screenshot Xuchang 2 (DW8).png|Dynasty Warriors 8 stage image Xu_Chang_(KSN2).png|Kessen II screenshot Xuchang_(WO3).png|Warriors Orochi 3 stage image Category:Dynasty Warriors Battles